


A happy family

by TheBigWingsOfFantasy



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Dad Lee Scoresby, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Lee is a proud dad, Pregnancy, Reader is pregnant, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, protective dad Lee, soft Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigWingsOfFantasy/pseuds/TheBigWingsOfFantasy
Summary: Lee has to leave for a new mission, but this separation hurts more than the others
Relationships: Lee Scoresby/Original Character(s), Lee Scoresby/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A happy family

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fanfic because I crave some softness from our aeronaut and he ensues Big Dad Energy.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

“What am I supposed to do while you are gone? “ you said with a pleading voice.

“What do you usually do when I’m gone? “ Lee said, finishing to pack his stuff, Hester sitting on the bed next to him.

“I wait for you to come back” you said hugging him from behind. Lee was leaving again for one of his mission and you had no idea when he was supposed to come back.

Or even if he would come back to you.

You preferred not to think about the latter. Lee was clever, he survived for longer than you could imagine and he would be fine, sure, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t have to worry for him.

Lee turned around and hugged you back, kissing your forehead “Just one last mission sweetheart, then I will be with my two girls” he said laying one of his hands on your belly, smiling fondly. You were six weeks pregnant, it just kept feeling unreal, everything was new and wonderful, but you felt a great sadness knowing that Lee would’ve missed the next few months.

You weren’t alone, that was true, but still, Lee was Lee and nobody could take his place. “How do you know that is a girl?” You asked him, reaching for his hand “Because I’ve always wanted one“ he replied shyly. 

You smiled fondly at him: Lee acted all tough but on the inside, you knew he was the softest man in the world. You also knew that this separation would have hurt him too, but he was too proud to show it.

He had to be strong for the two of you.

But that was okay, you knew exactly how he felt, there was no need to point that out. “In that case" you said "she’s gonna have the best dad in the world”. A sad smiled draped his face, as he got down on his knees in front of you.

Since you found out about the pregnancy, Lee developed a habit to speak to the baby. To be totally honest you doubted that the child was actually able to understand something, but it was so sweet to see him being all caring and vulnerable, his walls falling down as he revealed himself before your eyes. You thought about how much time would come by without listening to him and your eyes began to water, but you suppressed them. You had to be the strong one now.

You slowly ran a hand through his soft hair as Lee began to speak. “Hello little girl, daddy’s, here” he said “I’m going to leave you and mummy alone for a while, you probably have no idea how time works anyway, but your mum is gonna be really sad while I’m not there. So be a good girl for me and don’t stress her too much." He gave out a small laugh and buried his face into your belly, he was getting emotional just as much as you were.

"I’m sure it will not be hard for you" he continued, his voice broke now, just a soft whisper "You are perfect already, I think you took that from your mom.” With that, Lee looked up at you.

He was the personification of love and affection, his big brown watering eyes stuck into yours, he took one of his hands between his. You caressed his face with your free hand, stroking his cheek with your thumb, reassuring him that you would have been okay.

That was true, you would have been okay, but certainly not happy to stay away from your husband for so long. “I’m gonna miss both of my girls so much” he said hugging your waist, careful to not hurt you. You caressed his hair, holding him closer to you for a few moments longer.

"Come back to me, okay?"

"I promise".


End file.
